Talk:Siren/Yvette/@comment-3162983-20120620114651/@comment-4754456-20120621031119
this is a continuation ^^ Faith: *Races through alleys and soon enough happens to be running from rooftop to rooftop with minor effort. When she is across the street from the anitque store she stops and stares over the ledge of a buildingtop for a while* Okay Espio! You can stop pretending like I don't know your there! Espio: *A blurry figure merges into frame through the thick inky shadows, the blur soon materializes into a light purple* Your augmented senses are quite impressive Faith. Faith: I know. *Sits down on the ledge of the buildingtop* Espio: Judging by your weaponry equipped and stealth tactics I have observed you performing, I assume your carrying out a mission. Faith: *pats her hand on the ledge next to her, gesturing Espio to sit beside her* Espio: *stares a moment then plants himself next to her* Are you troubled Faith? You seem distressed. Faith: *looks away* I'm fine. Espio: *gently touches her chest suddenly, making her blush a little in shock* your heart has increased in speed, a common indicator of a lie. *he relases her in where Faith covers herself in slight embarassment* Faith: Okay so I'm not feeling a hundred and ten percent. No big deal... *still covering her chest* Espio: *smiles in somewhat of a flirty manner* there are "other" ways to find out if somebody is not telling the truth. Faith: *blushes even more* are all ninjas so dangerous? *she smiles back at him* Espio: Usually not, this is a special occasion for me. You may feel free to share your emotions Faith, I owe you my life, the least I can do is help you. Faith: If anyone owes me their life it Blaze. If I ever see her again I'm gonna throw her off a bridge, then we'll "really" see if cats always land on their feet. Espio: So blaze is the source of your frustration-it looks like. Faith: *shrugs* When is she never? Espio: True. but I'm aware there is more too it than just that. What happened between you and her...does it involve Red? Faith: Red had an affair with Blaze behind my back. I knew the whole time-it was pretty obvious...needless to say the cats out of the bag. Espio: He did not remain loyal to you as a husband? Faith: Technically he's not my husband yet, we've been discussing marriage requirements but usually that involves family getting together...and my family doesn't wanna come...now I'm not even sure if Red wants to either... Espio: Tell me Faith, do you still love him? Faith: ... I could never stop loving him...he was my only cherished dream all in a hellish nightmare. He was there for me when no one else was. He...was my only friend. Espio: You two go back quite far. You've known Red since you were a little girl correct? Faith: ... I've known him ever since I was six. he would play games with me day by day and we would have fun...I always cried when he had to leave for varying occasions, but every time I did he would hold me and, wiping off my face, he'd say "I'll be back tomorrow my beautiful princess, wait for me." And he was always there the next day like he clarified. I told him, every waking minute, that I longed to be his bride when i grew older. He promised that if I stopped crying he would make me his princess and love me forever...*Faith's eyes begin to flood* I still cry sometimes-I try so hard not to but I can't help it...I'm so afraid of losing him that my emotions tend to corrupt me. Espio: ... Faith ...